


If the walls could talk...

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Greg Lestrade, Dark Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Protective Greg, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: The walls of Mycroft and Greg's house talk. And they say it's best not to get on their bad side.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: British Government D.I, Mystrade is our Division





	If the walls could talk...

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Dolyle, Moffat and Gatiss. The image of Mycroft with the baby belongs to the series Being Humans. I just wanted an excuse to use it.   
> In the series, Mark Gatiss plays a vampire, here he's not. He's just someone who's overly... Protective.  
> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

\- And he can't think of any other happy idea than to shoot him. There, surrounded by cops. Yeah, they not be too smart, except for Dad, of course, but come on... And that's not even the stupidest thing your uncle, the genius, did. Because the moral of the story is that people are stupid. Except Aunt Eurus. She's not stupid, but she's crazy. Did I tell you when she...?  
\- Mycroft, love! Look, let's divide up the housework : you'll help her do her homework and I'll tell her bedtime stories. And remember to put something up to hide the walls before the weekend, the family's coming for dinner.  
Mycroft looks at him, like Greg is the strangest thing he's ever seen. Which is a lot to say, considering all.  
\- What family?  
\- The family. Yours, mine. My parents, your parents. My sisters, your brother... You know, family.  
\- Why? Your mother stopped talking to you for months when you told her you were gay. She even set you up with your ex-wife shortly before our wedding. And you hate your brothers-in-law!  
Greg sighs deeply.  
\- Why do they want to meet our daughter?  
\- What if she doesn't want to meet them? I think, as a representative of a democratic country, what...  
\- Mycroft...  
\- The walls, yes. Something to cover the walls...  
************  
Greg kicked himself mentally. Not before mentally kicking her husband of course. Everything had gone well. Dinner had been delicious, his mother had kept gossip and flattering comments about his ex-girlfriends within acceptable limits, Sherlock had kept his deductions and insults at a tolerable level and his noisy brothers-in-law had kept the racists and homophobes jokes to a minimum. In fact, now that I thought about it, they had started to look especially calm, smiling and friendly after a couple of trips to the bathroom near the basement. The other two, situated closer to the hall, had been, curiously enough, rendered useless that morning. "It's an old house, Gregory, the pipes are clogged," he remembered Mycroft saying.   
With a sigh he joined John, who was evidently standing in front of the basement door. A door that should have been locked...   
\- John...  
Startled, the doctor turned to him, smiling tightly and looking pale even in the dim light of the torches. He looked back at the room in front of him.  
\- Greg, remember when you told me that some people had taken money to spy on Sherlock?  
The DI kept his neutral appearance  
\- Yes. Some did, yes.  
\- And what happened to them?  
\- Nothing. Well, you know...  
\- No. I don't know. I've never met any of them.  
\- Well, they just... They disappeared.  
\- What do you mean, "disappeared"?  
\- I don't know... They just disappeared.  
\- They just disappeared?  
\- Yeah, you know, you're here one minute and then you're not...  
\- Ah... You know? The way these walls are decorated... It's very interesting... They look like...  
Greg gave her a weird smile  
\- Yes, John? What do they look like?  
John swallowed his spit.   
\- They look like... Original. Very original! Yeah... The bathroom, please?

*****  
\- I told you to hide the skeletons from the wall and close the door. I think John noticed. Maybe my family has, too.  
\- Oh, they all seemed very nice and helpful to me. They all seemed perfectly happy.  
\- Oh, yes. Very happy. Even relieved, I'd say, when they left. Not before they promised us 15 times that everything was perfect and that they'd love to see us again whenever we wanted to. They especially insisted on the part that they wouldn't bother us for anything afterwards.  
\- Well, it seems we have a big happy family, who wants the best for us and will never give us any trouble, don't you think?  
Greg couldn't help but smile at her husband, sitting on the couch with his daughter sleeping in his arms. He went over and kissed them both. Yeah, they'd be a happy family and they'd be safe. And if anyone wanted to object to that... Well, they had a room in the basement whose walls clearly explained what was happening to those who tried.


End file.
